Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did them. I think they are much better now--nightshine 03:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The short hairs are are a little, fat. XD Can you make their stomach more...thinner? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made chests smaller on short-hairs--nightshine 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I really like these blanks. I can't see anything wrong with them. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) They're really good, but they need to go down more...if that makes sense xD This is the general idea - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure what you mean-- 18:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Make them sit up straighter, and taller; more like the ones on warriors wiki. They're too stout [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how I would be able to do that. I tried making them look like the ones on Warriors Wiki-- 20:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) They just look too small to me. Extend their legs, make them longer, I guess [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm (W) For Approval I wasn't really sure about the stripes; the NightClan allegiances says she has them, but her article doesn't mention stripes at all. Ice, if she has stripes, just let me know and I'll add them :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) She does. Anyways, it's great! I see nothing wrong. 00:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: K, added stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Blur the ear pink a bit more-- 18:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Leopardnose (Q) For Approval Okay, I'm insanely proud of this :D I didn't know her eye color, so I just guessed it was amber. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more visible. 00:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing! Darken the ear pink a bit more. Could you make it more gingery?--nightshine 17:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :D darkened ear pink, and saturated the image. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) CBA?-- 18:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Flamewhisker (Q) For Approval I was going to wait to put her up, but since there are so few chararts on the page I figured it'd be alright. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) She's beautiful! All I see is maybe blur the earpink a tad bit more. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thrushpaw (A) - For Approval Well, it's been a while since I've done a charart, and I feel good with this one. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You forgot to add ear pink. Darken the shading a bit-- 15:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I can't believe I forgot earpink! Well, I added that and darkened the shading. εСћбђэάѓτ 16:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more-- 18:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Darkened earpink. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 20:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I really like this Echoheart :D Lighten the white on the paw, and add some depth to the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks Night :D I lightened the paw and added depth to the eyes. εСћбђэάѓτ 22:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Meadowwish (W) - For Approval Comments?-- 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I like it :D Lighten the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Morningwind (W) - For Approval I'm really happy with this one. Comments?-- 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I see nothing wrong ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't either! Great job! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Frostflower (Q) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Icekit (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it! :) Now I think I see gray pixels inside the ear. But, that's just what I see. εСћбђэάѓτ 14:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ashkit (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cedarstripe (W) - For Approval I know, it's a fail, and it's horrible. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 13:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! It reminds me of Millie. Darken the ear pink and the shading a bit-- 18:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Very nice :) Thicken the stripes on his face [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Riverkit (Ki) - For Approval Eh, I don't have anything to say about this one. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 14:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Darken the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC)